Les fruits défendus
by Luka Tatsumi
Summary: L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas : Naruto et Sasuke seront les premier à en découvrir le sens. Un amour fusionnel et passioné les entraine au delà de se qu'ils pensaient être une simple rivalité... Mais sont-ils les seuls dans cet état ?


**Titre :** Les fruits défendus.

**Chapitre 1 :** Chocolat et Passion.

**Auteur :** Luka Tatsumi.

**Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages qui font l'objet de cette fanfic ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de la vénérable Mishimoto.

**Raiting :** M (-18). Les histoire courte que vous allez pouvoir lire ici sont basées sur des relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Certain passages peuvent heurtés la sensibilité du jeune publique. Vous avez été prévenus... Lemon et passages explicites !!

**Commentaires :** Les fanfics exposées ici sont des histoires courtes. Les chapitres n'ont rien en communs et font l'objet de divers couples yaoi de la série Naruto. Aussi je vous invite à me donner votre avis quand aux couples que vous souhaiteriez voir parraître dans les chapitres à venir. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chocolat et passion...**

Je n'aimais pas Noël. Tout simplement car les réceptions qu'on y organisait m'agaçaient. Les sapins, les lumières, les bougies... Je trouvais tout cela puéril et superficiel. Pour mois, Noël n'était qu'une immense farce où la joie était de rigueur même lorsque mon cœur n'avait pas l'âme à sourire. C'était une fête où l'on mangeait jusqu'à l'écœurement, où l'on souhaitait bonheur et chance aux gens sans être sincère dans ce qu'on leur disait. A Noël, tout ce que je désirais, c'était rester seul et me coucher le plus tôt possible...

Mais il y avait en ce monde une chose que je détestais encore plus que cette stupide cérémonie du 25 décembre : Le jour de la Saint Valentin. Autant vous dire que j'étais près à endurer dix fêtes de Noël dans une même année si cela m'avait permis d'échapper au 14 février. Pour moi, rien n'était plus repoussant que cette date. Se faire courser toute la journée par 99% de la population féminine de Konoha en aurait satisfait plus d'un... Mais pour ma part je m'en serait bien passé. Elles étaient même parvenues à me faire détester le chocolat à un tel point que je ne pouvais plus en sentir l'odeur sans vomir mon dîner – Ce pourquoi je ne mangeais jamais ce jour-là. Cela ne m'eût pas étonné si un jour on m'annonçait que je mourrais le 14 février. J'avais déjà finit piétiné par Ino et Sakura une année : Elles m'avaient pris pour un paillasson alors qu'elles se battaient pour savoir la quelle des deux auraient le privilège de me remettre son présent en premier. Bref, la Saint Valentin était pour moi le parfait synonyme du mot horreur !

Sans comptez sur le fait que cette date fatidique tombait aujourd'hui même... Et que j'étais en plein sprint à travers les rues de la ville. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que mon quota de prétendantes avaient doublé cette année. J'étais traqué comme une bête. Une bête mignonne et convoitée en l'occurrence. Mon thermostat d'adrénaline était sur le point d'exploser, et jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite. C'est que ces filles étaient indubitablement effrayantes ! Toutes les ruses étaient bonnes pour leur échapper mais étant à un contre mille ça restait difficile de m'en sortir indemne. Mais dans tous les cas, il était hors de question que je m'avoue vaincu.

**- Saskey !! Saskey-kun !!**

**- Accepte mes plus sincères sentiments !!**

**- Aller revient !!**

Lorsque j'entendais leurs gloussements m'appeler ainsi, mon dégoût pour la Saint Valentin triplait en l'espace de quelque secondes. Déjà deux heures que je courrais sans m'arrêter. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où je puisse me reposer... J'avais tout essayé : Le parc, la bibliothèque, la maison de Kakashi. Mais rien n'y faisait elles ne me lâchaient pas. Ces hystériques étaient même allé jusqu'à me suivre dans les toilettes publiques pour hommes... On dit souvent que le ridicule ne tue pas mais leur connerie, si je puis me permettre, avait bien faillit m'assassiner à plus d'une reprise !

La lassitude me gagnait. Ce jeu devenait pour le moins épuisant et grotesque. Au bout du compte, je cru bien devoir me résigner à leur faire face, mais j'aperçus bientôt une maison qui m'était familière : A force de parcourir le village en long et en large, j'avais finit par tomber sur l'appartement de Naruto. Sans hésiter, je me précipitais à son intérieur par l'une des fenêtre négligemment resté ouverte.

A l'instant même où je pénétrais dans la pièce, mes jambes fléchirent sous mon poids et je m'écroulais au sol. Ma joue était plaquée contre le carrelage frais et quelque peu poussiéreux de la chambre de mon coéquipier. Pour la première fois de la journée, je m'accordais un moment de relâchement. C'était simple mais on ne peu plus agréable. Je me levais ensuite avec peine, mes poumons encore sous l'emprise de ma course effrénée.

Scrutant la pièce, j'aperçus Naruto, profondément endormi sur son lit. Son souffle était régulier et paisible. Je m'approchais silencieusement de lui, me demandant si j'allais le réveiller ou non... Cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire après tout. Je l'observais un moment : Et autant dire que cet instant fût l'un des plus étrange de toute ma vie...

Je trouvais son visage étonnamment mignon. Bien sûr c'était toujours le même visage que celui que je croisais tout les jours, mais il me sembla paré d'une douceur et d'une beauté que je n'avais encore jamais décelé chez qui que ce soit. Ses traits fins, apaisés par le sommeil, lui donnaient un air séduisant et fragile... Il était incontestablement mignon ! Mignon d'une étrange façon mais après tout l'étrangeté est un condiment nécessaire à toute beauté. Je restais donc planté là, comme un idiot à quelques pas de son lit. M'attendrir devant lui m'embrouillait sérieusement l'esprit !

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je décidais de le réveiller. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux – Qui au passage, me parurent encore plus clairs et envoutants que d'habitude. Au début il fût surpris de ma présence ici. Je lui expliquais donc brièvement la situation dans la quelle je me trouvais, ce qui le fit rire bien entendu.

**- Tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre Sasuke ! J'aimerais bien avoir autant de succès que toi !**

**- Franchement tu finirais par t'en lasser crois-moi...**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution à ton problème !**

J'écarquillais les yeux dans un élan d'espoir. Mais je me ressaisis très rapidement, car bien entendu, les idées à la Naruto n'étaient sûrement pas les meilleurs qui soient. Ma curiosité me poussa néanmoins à lui demandé ce à quoi il avait pensé...

**- Et bien c'est très simple ! Il suffit que tu te trouves une copine !**

**- ...Pardon ? Je te signale que dans l'instant je fuis la gente féminine comme la peste !**

**- Mais non écoute t'as rien compris : Si tu sors avec l'une de ces fille, alors les autres seront forcés de lâcher prise. Tout simplement car il est mal élevé de faire des avances à un garçon qui est déjà en couple ! Tu comprends ?**

**- Ouais... C'est pas une mauvaise idée mais tu oublies un détail : J'en fais quoi de cette fille après, hein ? Avec les missions et tout j'aurais jamais le temps de m'occuper d'elle ! Le seul moyen que j'aurais de maintenir une relation ce serait de sortir avec l'un des membres de l'équipe.**

Je me sentis rougir violemment suite à ce sous-entendu qui, entre autre, n'avait pas été saisi par Naruto. Fort heureusement, il pensa que je parlais de Sakura... Et uniquement de Sakura. En fait, moi non plus je ne voyais pas pourquoi l'idée que je puisse sortir avec cet imbécile m'ai effleuré l'esprit : Non seulement on parlait d'un garçon mais en plus ce garçon se trouvait être Naruto ! C'était tout bonnement absurde... Pourtant, mon cœur s'emballait à l'idée même que cela fusse possible. Je soupirais faiblement, lorsque la sonnette retentie. J'allais protester, mais Naruto entrouvrait déjà la porte... Trop tard.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit aurait bien pu réveiller les morts. Ma tête fût une fois encore miné par les gloussements hystériques de mes assaillantes. J'avais la migraine. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Naruto quand à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de les repousser hors de l'appartement, mais rien n'y faisait... Je ne cherchais pas à réfléchir et décidais simplement d'agir : Me levant du lit où j'étais resté assis jusque là, je me dirigeais vers mon coéquipier. Après l'avoir saisi par le col, je lui offrais, à lui, ce que toutes ces filles désirais tant : Un baisé. Scellant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je goûtais avidement aux exquises sensations qu'il me procurait. C'était doux, brûlant et sucré... Je ne me rappelais pas que mon cœur ai un jour battu plus vite qu'à cet instant.

Le silence avait très vite remplacé les cris faramineux de mes nombreuses groupies. Après m'être détaché à regret de sa bouche, je passais mes bras autour des hanches de ma victime, qui d'ailleurs était tout aussi choqué de mon comportement. Puis je lançais à l'assemblée :

**- Désolé chères demoiselles, mais comme vous pouvez le constater je convoite déjà une autre personne...**

Le silence demeura une fois encore... Elles étaient vraiment heurtées ! Et je ne parle pas des têtes que tiraient Ino et Sakura : On aurait dit que leurs cerveaux avaient cessé de fonctionner. C'était comique à voir et je n'étais pas peu fier de l'effet que ma petite démonstration avait eu sur elles. Sans dire un mot, elles sortirent par la porte d'entrée. Les autres suivirent leur démarche... J'éclatais d'un rire incontrôlé et sincèrement joyeux. Naruto quand à lui continuait de me fixer.

**- Finalement ton idée n'était pas si mauvaise hein ? T'as vu leurs têtes ? Avec ça elles risquent pas de revenir de si tôt !**

**- Sasuke...**

Je refoulais difficilement mon hilarité, comprenant que lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça amusant. Je le regardais, évitant tout du moins de croiser son regard. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que durant tout ce temps, j'avais gardé mes mains fermement plaquées sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à se tenir étroitement contre mon torse. Du fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi, sa tête s'imbriquait parfaitement dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud et hésitant me chatouillait la clavicule... Contre toute attente, je trouvais cela incroyablement plaisant. J'allais me retirer lorsque je sentis ses doigts se resserrer sur mon buste.

**- Naruto... ??**

Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur moi, jusqu'à venir se nouer derrière ma nuque. Lorsque je baissais les yeux sur lui, mon regard croisa le sien. Incapable de m'en détaché, je perçus à travers l'océan de ses prunelles un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas... Puis je sentis un contacte doux sur mes lèvres. C'était souple, fiévreux, délectable. Nul mot n'aurait pu décrire l'effet que me produisit ce baiser. Il vint bientôt quémander l'accès de ma bouche en chatouillant ma lèvre inférieur. Je lui accordais le passage sans aucune hésitation. Un ballais névrosé et ardent s'engagea alors entre nos deux langues. Elles s'entremêlaient, se caressaient et s'effleuraient avec délicatesse et ferveur. Je resserrais mon emprise autour de son corps qui me parut soudainement frêle et séduisant.

Sans réfléchir, je le poussais délicatement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. A mon plus grand bonheur, il n'y opposa aucune résistance. Mes mains entreprirent de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, tandis que ma bouche s'afférait à embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, puis enfin son buste que j'avais mis à nu. Quelques gémissements parvinrent à mes oreilles, signe que mon amant appréciait les attentions que je lui portais. Mon esprit se brouillait une fois encore et je ne voyais plus que lui. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. A vrai dire, les conséquences de ce que nous allions faire m'importaient peu. C'était la première fois que Naruto m'apparaissait sous cette forme et dans l'instant je ne désirais qu'une chose : le faire miens.

Mes mains commencèrent à caresser son corps, le faisant se tendre en dessous de moi. Son buste vibrait avec légèreté au passage de mes doigts, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Puis je repris possession de sa bouche pour un baiser plein de fièvre auquel il me répondit avec adresse. Me gorgeant de ces soupirs, je suçotais ensuite avec avidité sa peau basanée, le faisant se cambrer sous mon être lorsque ma langue approchait de ses points sensibles. Ma main entreprit de glisser vers son entre jambes. Lorsque je la posais fermement sur son érection, il se cambra plus fortement, plaquant son corps brûlant contre le miens et passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mon dieu il me faisait perdre les pédales !

N'y tenant plus, je retirais les dernières parcelles d'habits qui empêchaient nos deux corps de se rencontrer. De légères rougeurs teintaient les pommettes de mon amant. Décidément jamais il n'avait été aussi mignon ! Passant à la vitesse supérieure, j'approchai mon visage de son sexe tendu par le plaisir. Des gémissements rauques et essoufflés parviennent à mes oreilles alors que je commençais un léger mouvement de pompe sur sa verge. Un cri plus prononcé que les autres lui échappa lorsque je pris profondément son membre en bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

**- Tu peux crier Naruto.**

Il vira au bordeaux à l'entente de ces mots. Je pouvais lire sur son visage crispé à quel point ce que je lui faisais lui procurait du plaisir. Recommençant mon doux va et viens sur son sexe, je l'entendis gémir de nouveau. Je voulais qu'il me le demande. Et ma prière ne tarda pas à être exaucée...

**- Sa... Sasuke ! Prends m... Prends-moi maintenant !**

Un sourire espiègle et satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres. Sans plus attendre, je portais ma main droite à sa bouche. Il la lécha profusément... Non sérieusement s'il continuait à être aussi sexy je n'allais plus pouvoir me contrôler ! Je dirigeai ensuite ma main vers son entre jambe. J'avais un peu peur de lui faire mal mais lui me fixait avec des yeux quémandeur. Un geignement de douleur lui échappa lorsque je le pénétrai avec un premier doigt. Je l'embrassai tendrement et lui murmurai des paroles rassurantes. Il se détendit assez vite, ce qui me permit d'insérer un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Une fois encore il se crispa brutalement. Puis son corps vint se plaquer contre le miens lorsque j'introduisais un troisième doigt. Son souffle était court et entrecoupé de gémissements. Il plongea ses mains dans la masse noire de ma chevelure, avant de venir me susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille :

**- Viens... Je te veux... Sasuke.**

Cette fois ce fût à mon tour de virer au rouge vermeil. Retirant mes doigts de son intimité, je me positionnai face à lui, ses jambes relevées par mes bras. Naruto, quand à lui, me fixait avec un éclat d'incertitude au fond des yeux. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Un petit cri de douleur étouffée lui échappa lorsque je commençai à le pénétrer. Il noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches, tandis que je venais enfouir mon visage dans son cou en murmurant son prénom. Les coups de reins que je lui portais étaient doux et légers. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

**- Plus... Prends-moi plus fort... Plus vite... Sasuke !**

Portant mon regard sur lui, j'aperçus ses yeux embrumé de larmes et soumis à un intense plaisir. Ne métrisant plus cette envie que je contenais depuis le début, je laissais mon désir s'emparer de tous mes mouvements. Abandonnant le peu de raison qu'il me restait, j'entrepris un va et viens plus soutenu. Il criait mon nom à présent. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il vint coller son corps au mien, sa verge tendue frôlant mon ventre. La pénétration était encore plus forte ainsi. Je perdais les pédales.

La jouissance était proche. Je le sentis s'agripper désespérément à mon cou en hurlant mon prénom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps fût bientôt dominé par des spasmes violents et emportés. Son intimité se resserra autour de mon sexe alors qu'il jouit sur mon abdomen et moi en lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, toujours agité de convulsions à cause de l'intense plaisir que j'avais ressentit. Après avoir à moitié repris mon souffle, je me retirai et ma semence coula le long de ses cuisses. Lui n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Saisissant ses lèvres pour un dernier baisé incroyablement doux et sucré, je lui murmurais quelques mots avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'assoupissement :

**- Naruto... Je t'aime.**

**END....**

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première histoire ! J'espère qu'elle aura satisfait vos attente et je vous donne rendez-vous dans peu de temps pour le second chapitre. Merci à tous de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps en lisant cette fic et à bientôt !!

Luka...


End file.
